This invention relates to cathode ray tubes and more particularly to improved supportive means for an implosion-resistant CRT.
Many cathode ray tubes, especially those utilized in television and other display applications, employ implosion resistant means in the form of a tensioned metallic band oriented in an encompassing manner about the envelope adjacent to the viewing area thereof. Certain tubes of this construction also employ bracket means associated with the peripheral banding to effect support for the cathode ray tube in a display enclosure. Such bracket means are conventionally formed as substantially L-shaped configurations having a seating segment and an integrally associated ear portion which affords means for attachment to the display enclosure. It has been conventional practice to fabricate such supportive bracket means of metal, such as cold rolled steel, wherein the seating segment is formed as a substantially flat metallic member having square shouldered sides evidencing substantially sharp corners. Since the seating segments of these brackets are normally sandwiched between the tensioned metallic implosion-inhibiting band and the side of the tube envelope, the tensioned banding naturally overlays the sharp corners of the seating segments. There have been instances when these substantially sharp corners constitute a frictional drag on the banding as it is tightened or tensioned around the periphery of the tube. As a result of such contact, the tensioned banding tends to form minute edge-related ridges in the band at each of the several bracket means. Such ridgings introduce deterrents to the uniformity of tensioning thereabout both initially and subsequently during temperature fluctuations of the tube. Additionally, the square-shouldered sides of the seating segments induce side-related spacings between the banding and the surface of the tube in the areas adjacent the edges of the segments thereby disturbing the desired continuous contact between the banding and the periphery of the tube.